The invention relates to 1,4-di[substituted amino]-5,8-dihydroxyanthraquinones wherein the substituents are alkylamino-alcohol and/or alkyl oxaza heterocycle groups. The compounds are antitumor agents active against leukemia and melanoma.
Research for antineoplastic agents for the suppression of malignant cell growth has been and remains an area of intense interest. Several agents have been developed which inhibit growth of cancerous tumors. These include such agents as methotrexate and 5-fluorouracil. Additional agents include those described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,197.249.